Fatesbook
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: *Changed the title* The gods and demigods are all interacting on Fatesbook, the gods version of Facebook! Follow them through statuses, relationship statuses, comments, and so much silliness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :)**

**So I got the idea of this story from TheGreekGoddessAthena's story, Godbook!**

**No I'm not going to do exactly what she did! She put GODS ONLY in it. I'm doing gods and demigods, satyrs, and whatever else there is! **

**I'll put in characters from Heroes of Olympus a little bit. But not much because I haven't read The Lost Hero yet. Wow I'm lame...**

**OH, and please let me know if my character seems like a Mary-Sue. I'm going to be making her exactly like I am! No lying! Which means yes, I extremely love cheese. I love it so much, my parents worry about me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll<strong> NEVER switch the Demeter cabins fertilizer with chocolate pudding. Oi my head!  
><em>27 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (8)**

**Connor Stoll** That was a fail

**Katie Gardner **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, TRAVIS!

**Aphrodite** Aww Tratie moments! Eee!

**Travis Stoll** Tratie?

**Aphrodite **Yours and Katie's couple name! :D

**Demeter** I have no comment... O.o

**Artemis** I never thought I'd agree with Aphrodite, but its true. You two _do_ look good together

**Aphrodite** See? Time to get my love magic on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> I wonder what I would look like with a beard...  
><em>24 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (11)**

**Thalia Grace** Annabeth won't want to kiss someone with a beard .

**Aphrodite** I know I wouldn't!

**Percy Jackson** What? Having a beard would be awesome.

**Zaira Perez** Aww trying to grow a beard like your daddy?

**Percy Jackson** .

**Leo Valdez** Its okay to admit you wanna be like your dad, dude. I wanna be like mine!

**Hephaestus** I'm the best!

**Zeus** No I'm the best!

**Hades** I think we all know, I'm the best here!

**Apollo **That's where you're wrong. I'M the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong> Zaira and I learned a new code (|-\)(|||)(|\)(\-)(\/) (|-|)(-)(-) (|\|)(/) (|-)(-|-)(\-)(|/\) Lol  
><em>16 minutes ago<em>

**Zaira Perez **likes this

**Comments (18)**

**Zaira Perez** O.O HAHAHAHA! Its true! He doesn't!

**Nico di Angelo** Dude has absolutely no guts to do stuff! Besides killing monsters

**Deuce Martinez** Now you can flirt secretively.

**Nico di Angelo** Uhhh

**Zaira Perez** No comment

**Deuce Martinez** You're not talking about me in your status, right?

**Zaira Perez** Nahh. We're talking about someone related to you!

**Nico di Angelo** The one called Seaweed Brain.

**Poseidon** What are you saying about my son?

**Thalia Grace **O.O I know the Elysian code!

**Poseidon** What did he say about my son?

**Thalia Grace** They said he has no dick! LOL

**Nico di Angelo** THALIA!

**Poseidon** WHAT?

**Athena** Not to sound out of character but, PERCY GOT PWNED!  
><em>2 likes<em>

**Percy Jackson** WHAT THE HADES! I DO TOO HAVE A DICK!

**Hades** What about me?... OH MY ME! PERCY HAS NO BALLS! O.O

**Grover Underwood** That's disturbing O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>Never, ever, ever call Thalia "Lightning Brat". Trust me! D:  
><em>12 minutes ago<br>_**Apollo**, **Athena**, **Nico di Angelo**, and 2 others like this

**Comments (10)**

**Thalia Grace **Revenge is sweet ;)

**Percy Jackson** Normally I'd say the same thing, but not when the revenge is on ME  
><em>1 like<em>

**Nico di Angelo **Its like when I called her Princess Grumpy.  
><em>2 likes<em>

**Zeus** Call my daughter that again, and I'll personally deal with this

**Nico di Angelo **-gulp-

* * *

><p><strong>Demeter<strong> All you demigods are so thin. You need more cereal!  
><em>9 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (11)**

**Persephone** MOTHER! Will you PLEASE stop talking about cereal?

**Hades** I'm getting really sick of it.

**Nico di Angelo** This is exactly why I'm staying full time at Camp Half-Blood now until she leaves the Underworld!

**Zaira Perez** Wow... Percy wasn't kidding when he said Demeter was a cereal obsessed witch!

**Percy Jackson** I told you so!

**Zaira Perez** I'm scared of her... DON'T FORCE ME TO EAT CEREAL!

**Demeter **I know where you are, young demigod... muahaha..

**Zaira Perez** What the Ha- ja;lsjdf

**Thalia Grace **What just happened?

**Nico di Angelo** Demeter forced Zaira to eat cereal! XD

**Thalia Grace** Okay that's it. I'm out of here before she makes me eat cereal!

* * *

><p><strong>So review and let me know if I should continue or not! :D AND LET ME KNOW IF MY CHARACTER SEEMS LIKE A MARY SUE SO I CAN CHANGE THAT!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Zaira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico di Angelo **likes Asking Alexandria and Bullet For My Valentine  
><em>30 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (4)**

**Aphrodite** O.O how could someone shoot a bullet at their valentine?

**Nico di Angelo** Its just a band name...

**Aphrodite **I still hate it! Why can't they have something a little more loving like Flowers For My Valentine?

**Nico di Angelo** -sigh- I guess you wouldn't understand if I explained it to you..

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong> NEW HAIKU! **Hades** is a bummer; **Poseidon** is a dumbass. I am so awesome!  
><em>27 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (7)**

**Percy Jackson** I have a feeling you're going to regret that...

**Piper McLean** Yeah you will!

**Apollo** Psh.. no I won't!

**Poseidon** Your kids are at Hurricane Harbor in Texas... there's water. TIME FOR REVENGE!

**Apollo **HEY LEAVE MY KIDS OUTTA THIS!

**Hades** :D hehe... I have a plan for them too! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Nico di Angelo** DAD!

**Athena** This cannot be be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Zaira Perez <strong>Planning Karaoke Night with **Annabeth Chase** and **Katie Gardner**! THE GODS ARE COMING TOO!  
><em>18 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (17)**

**Zeus **Do we have to sing?

**Apollo** Yeah we do, dad!

**Zeus** Oh joy...

**Poseidon** Oh lighten up, brother! Its not like we have to sing in our birthday suits!

**Nico di Angelo** Eh... I'm okay with singing...

**Apollo** Yeah can't wait til you sing, lil dude!

**Hades** My son can sing?

**Apollo** Yeah! Since I'm the god of music, I can feel when people are singing, and he sings in the shower!

**Nico di Angelo** ...Do not!

**Percy Jackson **DENIAL!

**Zaira Perez** Nico sings? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?

**Jason Grace** No fair! The Apollo kids have an advantage. ALL OF THEM CAN SING, DANCE, ACT, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ENTERTAINMENT!

**Apollo** My kids are the best! Their awesomely talented like moi!

**Zaira Perez **likes this

**Hades** Well children of the Big Three can control the Mist! BEAT THAT!  
><strong>Zeus, Poseidon, Thalia Grace, <strong>and** 4 others **like this

**Athena **Well my kids can make plans for whenever we go into battle!  
><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>like this

**Hermes: **Well my kids can steal stuff without getting caught!  
><strong>Connor Stoll <strong>and **Travis Stoll** like this

**Aphrodite** Well my kids are the most beautiful!  
><strong>Piper McLean <strong>likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Zaira Perez<strong> likes 30 Seconds to Mars, Taylor Swift and 6 other pages  
><em>10 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (15)**

**Hades:** Hey Jared Leto and Shannon Leto are my sons!

**Zaira Perez** O.O NO WAY! There are famous demigods? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME AND WHY AREN'T THEY AT CAMP!

**Nico di Angelo:** I know right? We learned about a few weeks ago. When you were visiting family and they're taking some time off right now.

**Apollo** I have Hayley Williams from _Paramore, _Petie Pizarro from_ Amely,_ and Sterling Knight from _So Random!_ aka _Sonny With a Chance_

**Aphrodite** Taylor Swift, Patrick Ridgen from _Amely,_ and Austin Butler from _Switched at Birth_!

**Hephaestus:** Justin Bieber! TAKE THAT! MY SON IS SUPER FAMOUS! Oh and Drake and Nate Parsell from _Amely_

**Athena** David Archuleta! HA! My son won American Idol!

**Hermes:**Oh yeah? Well I have Lady Gaga!.. and the Sprouse twins!

**Ares** John Cena! WOO

**Dionysus** Ke$ha!

**Zeus** Taylor Lautner and Taylor Momsen from_ The Pretty Reckless_

**Poseidon** Lucy Hale from _Pretty Little Liars, _Brandon from _Amely_, and Josh Hutcherson who's going to be in _The Hunger Games_ movie

**Zaira Perez **HEY! The Hunger Games movie comes out on my birthday! :D

**Demeter** Jennette McCurdy from _iCarly_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> Guys night in my cabin!  
><em>7 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Flynn Jones:** I'll get the spider monkeys! :D

**Grover Underwood:** I'll get some guacamole!

**Nico di Angelo:** I'll get the smoke machine

**Jason Grace** ENCHILADAS!

* * *

><p><strong>True story.. The Hunger Games comes out on my birthday! YAY! March 23, 2012! Can't WAIT! This year my friends and I went to watch Beastly as an early birthday present. And next year, WE GET TO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES!<strong>

**I love that series! **

**-Zaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I don't own PJO!**

**Aphrodite** Today, in the amazing world of love, its Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's six month anniversary!  
><em>32 minutes ago<br>_**Percy Jackson** and **Annabeth Chase** like this

**Comments (3)**

**Thalia Grace** Congrats, Seaweed Brain, you've managed to hold down a girlfriend for half a year! XD

**Travis Stoll** BURN!

**Percy Jackson** Hey at least I have a girlfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>Zaira Perez<strong> Songs that I think describe the gods!

Poseidon: Under The Sea – The Little Mermaid xD

Hades: The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars (Do I need an explanation?)

Hera: Take a Bow – Rihanna OR Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

Demeter: Any theme song of cereal xD

Hestia: Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne

Apollo: Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake

Artemis: Run The World – Beyonce

Ares: This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars

Aphrodite: Push – Avril Lavigne

Hephaestus: From The Inside – Linkin Park

Hermes: The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars (LOL)

Dionysus: Raise Your Glass – P!nk (Once again, do I need an explanation?)

Still need songs for Zeus and Athena!  
><em>29 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (11)**

**Artemis** Did you honestly just put that song for your own father?

**Zaira Perez** He told me to :P he said if I did, I'd get a raise in my allowance!

**Percy Jackson** Ares's song matches him so well. Just look at the title!

**Ares** This is War?... hmm... I'm gonna go listen to it. It better not be offensive, punk!

**Zaira Perez** :P

**Hades** Isn't mine and Ares song by my sons?

**Nico di Angelo** Yup.

**Hera** Bad Romance? How dare you?

**Annabeth Chase** Um... no offense, but you have to admit. You are caught in a bad romance. Your husband cheats on you.

**Zeus** Can we change the subject?

**Dionysus** Oh... I so wish I had some wine with me right now! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace<strong> If **Travis Stoll** and **Connor Stoll** come to you with their laptop with them, RUN AWAY! D: I'M NEVER VISITING THE HERMES CABIN AGAIN WHEN THE HUNTERS ARE VISITING!  
><em>13 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (18)**

**Zeus **What did those two imbeciles do to you?

**Thalia Grace:**You don't wanna know

**Percy Jackson **O.O did they show you the video?

**Poseidon** What video?

**Thalia Grace** YES! So... disturbing!

**Hades:**What video?

**Nico di Angelo** OH MAN! They showed that to me, Annabeth, and Zaira yesterday when we were taking Mrs. O' Leary out for a walk!

**Athena** What video!

**Zaira Perez** Seriously! I watched that a few months ago and barely got it out of my head. Then they just HAD to go put it back in!

**Thalia Grace** Just that beginning part made me want to stop watching it!

**Zeus** Doesn't anyone see us? WHAT VIDEO?

**Connor Stoll** :D Go to YouTube or MuseTube **(A/N: Olympus version of YouTube!**) and search up Katy Perry – California Gurls Parody. Search it up! It has an old man in the video!

**Travis Stoll** Hehehe...

**Zaira Perez** DON'T WATCH IT!

_3 minutes later..._

**Every god** O.o

**Annabeth Chase:** Told you so..

**Artemis** I... am... scarred!

**Apollo** This calls for a haiku! Very nasty vid. All gods are now very scarred. I'm going to go sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That video was very.. disturbing.. but funny! Watch it! Here's a preview. <strong>

**Some old guy: Greetings loved ones. Its time to get horny!**

**Just so you know, its a parody of California Gurls!**

**Still need songs for Athena and Zeus! If you have a good one, REVIEW!**

**-Zaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO STRANGERS! HAHA.**

**Here's a new chapter! But first, I'm gonna answer some reviews!**

**Nonamegiven: Oh yeah my character is Zaira. Deuce and Flynn are from Shake It Up!. I was originally gonna have this as a PJO and SIU crossover, but decided against it at the last minute. And I just deleted their characters and such from the chapter. But I guess I missed those two.**

**Are you serious: YUP! It comes out on my b-day! **

**TheGreekGoddessAphrodite: Thanks! I'll change the name once I come up with a better title!**

**Anonymous: Uh... do I know you?**

**BubblyDrops: Josh is all yours!**

**Anyway, I DON'T OWN PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong> Karaoke night is tonight! I expect all my children to sing. And all the gods -glaring-  
><em>45 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (10)**

**Zeus** Do we have to?

**Apollo** Yes!

**Hades** Wow. Being told what to do by your own nephew. -.-

**Apollo** Correction! HOT nephew -pops collar-

**Artemis** Seriously, brother. Its very annoying when you let your ego out.

**Apollo** Meanies. Well at least Zaira thinks I'm awesome! Right?

**Zaira Perez** …

**Apollo** Ahem. I said, right?

**Zaira Perez **Not gonna answer. I'm out.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus<strong> Can anyone get me some earplugs?  
><em>43 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Thalia Grace **Why?

**Athena** Hera is ranting and nagging father again.

**Percy Jackson** Doesn't she have anything better to do?

**Hera** ZEUS, OFF THE COMPUTER!

**Zeus** YES DEAR!

**Thalia Grace** Poor dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood <strong>Who's ready for Karaoke Night? I'M SINGING BLACK AND YELLOW! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!  
><em>39 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (29)**

**Travis Stoll** I wanted to sing that! GAH. You're lucky you didn't lose a bet with Nico. Now Connor and I have to sing songs by Justin Bieber! XP

**Connor Stoll** I hate him.

**Nico di Angelo** That's what you get when you make a bet on who can make it to the Empire State Building faster!

**Travis Stoll **How were we supposed to know you were gonna use Shadow Traveling?

**Zaira Perez** OOOH! What song are you two gonna sing by Justin? He's so cute!

**Connor Stoll** O.o

**Travis Stoll** O.o

**Nico di Angelo** O.o

**Zaira Perez** What?

**Nico di Angelo:** Never took you for a girl who likes Beaver.

**Zaira Perez** :P

**Connor Stoll** Anyway, I have to sing -shudders- Baby! D:

**Travis Stoll** And I have to sing Love Me.

**Annabeth Chase** Love me, love me, say that you love me! Sorry couldn't resist.

**Percy Jackson** You like him TOO?

**Thalia Grace** I hate his guts.

**Percy Jackson** Well. At least ONE of the girls are sane.

**Clarisse La Rue **Same here. He sucks.

**Zaira Perez** HURTFUL! Anyway... I'm gonna continue with a different song. Its a big, big world. And Its easy to get lost in it.

**Grover Underwood:** You've always been my girl!

**All boys** O.o

**Nico di Angelo** I have officially lost all respect for you.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER KARAOKE NIGHT!<strong>

**Apollo:** Okay after all that singing, I think that the best one was... ME! Just kidding... Maybe... Dionysus! Everyone knows songs by Ke$ha bring on the party!  
><em>11:32 pm<br>_**Hades**, **Hera**, and 19 other people like this

**Comments (13)**

**Dionysus** WOO! Oh yeah!

**Aphrodite** HEY! What about me!

**Ares** Aphrodite, babe... you should stick to match making.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. <strong>

**One more thing. Does my character sound like a Mary-Sue at all? I really wanna know so I can change that! I really can't stand Mary-Sues.**

**-Zaira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poseidon** Doo bee doo bee doo bah doo bee doo bee do bah. AGENT POSEIDON!  
><em>1 hour and 12 minutes ago<br>_**Hades**, **Annabeth Chase**, and 23 others like this

**Comments (6)**

**Travis Stoll** AGENT P RULES! Not Agent Poseidon... only Agent Perry!

**Aphrodite** Even I like it! Agent Perry, that is...

**Ares** So retarded.

**Nico di Angelo** What about Agent Pinky? The chihuahua?

**Leo Valdez** He twitches a lot... but still cute! Who saw the movie!

**Zaira Perez** ME! I loved it when Isabella kissed Phineas! And then he was like, "What? WAIT!" Hehe. I will always be a Phinabella fan!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong> Someone kill me NOW!  
><em>1 hour and 7 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (9)**

**Thalia Grace** Why?

**Annabeth Chase** Does it have to do with your cat, Mr. Evil Kitty Cat, running away?

**Nico di Angelo** No... Zaira and her siblings won't stop singing Justin Bieber! D: If I hear another line from That Should Be Me, I'm gonna freak.

**Piper McLean** You said you needed a little time from my mistakes!

**Nico di Angelo:** …GAH STOP SINGING!

**Zaira Perez** Aww. Can we at least sing something else?

**Nico di Angelo** Yesh.

**Hades** I told you not to date Apollo's idiotic daughter.

**Zaira Perez** WE'RE NOT DATING! .

* * *

><p><strong>Ares<strong> Asking Alexandria's version of Right Now (Na Na Na) is way better than the original by Akon.  
><em>57 minutes ago<br>_**Zaira Perez**, **Apollo**, **Percy Jackson**, and 11 others like this

**Comments (14)**

**Aphrodite** Are you kidding? Why do they have to scream so much!

**Ares** They're a screamo band.

**Aphrodite** I hate whoever came up with that type of music.

**Apollo** Aww why do you hate me, Aphrodite? ):

**Zaira Perez** Asking Alexandria pwns all.

**Artemis** O.O Isn't that the band that gave the entire first row free condoms during a concert once?

**Nico di Angelo** Yeah. I don't see how Zaira likes them...

**Zaira Perez** Hey I'm not crazy obsessed with them. But yeah they're awesome.

**Aphrodite **But they don't even sing!

**Annabeth Chase** Actually they do.

**Percy Jackson** You listen to them?

**Annabeth Chase** No. But I can hear the songs from the Apollo cabin. I had Reckless and Relentless stuck in my head for a week! Ugh. I don't like them.

**Zaira Perez** Meh. You can't make me stop listening to them. "Just like the whiskey burns! WHOA WHOA! I guess I'm never gonna learn!"

**Dionysus** YEAAUHH! WHISKEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong> Why must mortal men sing about doing "it" with women?  
><em>37 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (9)**

**Annabeth Chase** Because they have no lives.

**Artemis** Hm... you should join the Hunters!

**Aphrodite** NO! DON'T YOU DARE JOIN, ANNABETH!

**Annabeth Chase **Sorry I'm not joining.

**Apollo** You mean like that song by Enrique Iglesias? Tonight?

**Dionysus** Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm fucking you!

**Apollo** O.o If you'll excuse me... I'm going to go hide from him. EVERYONE HIDE FROM DIONYSUS!

**Everyone** -hides-

**Dionysus** Aww... I is all alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I loved the ending now I'm going to go hide from Dionysus. Peace out suckas! <strong>

**-Zaira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zaira Perez** When is the new Total Drama season coming out? ME WANT MORE DUNCAN!  
><em>43 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (4)**

**Thalia Grace** YEAH! Its hilarious! XD

**Aphrodite** I KNOW! There's so much drama for a cartoon! I was sad when Courtney and Duncan broke up ):

**Thalia Grace** Nah Gwen and Duncan were better.

**Zaira Perez** NO! DUNCAN AND COURTNEY FOREVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll<strong> I wish Avatar The Last Airbender were real...  
><em>39 minutes ago<br>_**Nico di Angelo** and 5 others like this

**Comments (6)**

**Percy Jackson **Oh according to my horoscope, I would be a firebender.

**Zaira Perez** My sign is an Aries and my element is fire. So I would be a firebender! WOO! LIKE ZUKO!

**Nico di Angelo** I would be a waterbender.

**Annabeth Chase** I think I would be an earthbender. Like Toph!

**Apollo** I would be the Avatar because I'm awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Dionysus<strong> Favorite songs.

Boys Like Girls – Love Drunk

P!nk – Raise Your Glass

Enrique Iglesias – Tonight (Dirty Version)

30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane

Asking Alexandria – Not The American Average  
><em>32 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (5)**

**Apollo** I can see why those are you favorites...

**Dionysus** What do you mean?

**Athena** Because Love Drunk has the word 'drunk' in it, Raise Your Glass has to do with beer/wine, Tonight is about sex, Hurricane because the music video for it involves sex, Not The American Average because it still has to do with sex.

**Hades** Whoa. What's with him and sex?

**Poseidon** We will never know, Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite<strong> Couple of the day time! Today we have... Poseidon and Athena! Couple name: Pothena!  
><em>27 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (13)**

**Poseidon** WHAT?

**Athena** WHAT?

**Percy Jackson** WHAT?

**Annabeth Chase** WHAT?

**Thalia Grace **GREEN DAY RULES!

**Poseidon, Athena, Percy Jackson, **and** Annabeth Chase** …

**Thalia Grace** What? I thought it would lighten the mood...

**Athena** Why would I like Kelp Head, here?

**Poseidon** Oh come one, Athena. You know you like me ;)

**Athena** Ah fuck you.

**Annabeth Chase** Mom!

**Poseidon** Oh yeah. You know you want too! HARD!

**Percy Jackson **Never thought I'd hear my dad say that... I am officially scarred. FOR LIFE!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gardner<strong> Why did I hear an eagle screech coming from the Apollo cabin?  
><em>24 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (9)**

**Travis Stoll:** Oh no... is Michael training eagles to sing again?

**Connor Stoll** Isn't that animal cruelty?

**Percy Jackson** Actually the whole cabin is having they're whole "Artist of the Day" thing. You know, when they listen to songs by one artist and do whatever they want in their cabin. Today is 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Katie Gardner** Still doesn't answer my question.

**Ares** In the song Kings and Queens, there's an eagle screech in the beginning. WE WERE THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF PROMISE. Gods that song is stuck in my head. I don't even like them!

**Hades** YOU DON'T LIKE MY SONS SONGS? SHAME ON YOU! YOU WILL GO TO TARTARUS!

**Hephaestus** Hades, calm down...

**Ares** Meh. I only like THIS IS WAR!

**Athena** I can see why...

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo<strong> Artist of the Day, according to my kids, is 30 Seconds to Mars!  
><em>17 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (13)**

**Percy Jackson** What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?

(Ooooh, ooooh)

**Annabeth Chase** What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take all this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

**Will Solace **... Eh what the heck.

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

**Jake Mason** What if I wanted to fight?

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

**Nico di Angelo **You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you

(From you)

**Zaira Perez** Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

**Apollo** I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now, this is who I really am inside

**Hades** Finally found myself

Fighting for a chance

I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!

**Thalia Grace** Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

**Travis Stoll** Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you, you, you!

**Connor Stoll** Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

**Hermes** Come break me down,

Break me down,

Break me down

**Artemis** STOP WITH THE SINGING!

* * *

><p><strong>That song was The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars<strong>

**BEST. SONG. EVER! LOOK IT UP! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!**

**Question: Why does Shannon always make out with someone in a video? He did that in The Kill and in Hurricane!**

**Oh and remember to request some artists for Artist of the Day!**

**-Zaira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermes **Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed.  
><em>54 minutes ago<br>_**Connor Stoll, Apollo**, and 7 others like this

**Comments (8)**

**Leo Valdez** Ha! That video is hilarious!

**Connor Stoll** Aren't we having another Karaoke night soon?

**Leo Valdez** YEAH WE ARE!

**Connor Stoll** Dude, I'm totally singing that! **Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo,** and **Percy Jackson**, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE THE MONKEYS!

**Jason Grace** Oh no...

**Percy Jackson** I'm gonna go hide.

**Nico di Angelo** YOU CAN'T GET ME IF I'M IN THE UNDERWORLD! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

**Jason Grace** That was oddly OOC of him...

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis <strong>The Hunters and I are coming to visit. Anyone want to join the Hunters?  
><em>52 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Aphrodite** NO! NO ONE JOIN! OR YOU'LL RUIN YOUR LIFE!

**Apollo** Jeez Aphrodite, you're starting to sound like the losers from Olympus Idol.

**Artemis** Why must you be so negative against the Hunters, Aphrodite?

**Aphrodite **EASY! Because you can't date boys and fall in love! No starting a family. And not starting a family means not having children. So basically, by having girls join you, YOU'RE KILLING BABIES!

**Ares **Aph, babe, calm down.

**Aphrodite** I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ARTEMIS IS KILLING BABIES EVERYTIME ONE MORE GIRL JOINS THE HUNTERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll<strong> And the biggest wimp at camp is... ZAIRA PEREZ!  
><em>48 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (16)**

**Thalia Grace** How is she the biggest wimp?

**Zaira Perez** DON'T SAY IT!

**Travis Stoll** I'm gonna say it!

**Zaira Perez** DON'T!

**Travis Stoll** BUTTERFLIES SCARE HER!

**Zaira Perez** TRAVIS!

**Percy Jackson** Butterflies? SERIOUSLY?

**Zaira Perez** Don't judge me!

**Nico di Angelo** Okay... so first you like Justin Bieber. Before I knew, I respected you 100%. Then after I found out, 70%. And now this? Wow... no more respect.

**Zaira Perez **SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DON'T-

**Nico di Angelo** DON'T SAY IT!

**Zaira Perez **NICO SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR NAMED SQUEAKERS!

**Nico di Angelo** SHUT UP!

**Percy Jackson** …Now _I_ don't respect you, dude.

**Grover Underwood** Wow. Nico, you're a wimp! But not as much as Zaira. Butterflies? REALLY?

**Zaira Perez** SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Elizabeth Dare <strong>Okay, WHO KEEPS PLAYING A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU BY DAVID ARCHULETA ON FULL BLAST?  
><em>47 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Connor Stoll** ME! :(

**Percy Jackson** What's wrong dude?

**Connor Stoll** She broke up with me :(

**Aphrodite** I'm sorry Connor. You two just weren't meant to be together.

**Connor Stoll** Yeah... that makes me feel better. :(

**Aphrodite** Trust me, you'll meet the right girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor Stoll<strong> I stopped breathing, my heart's not beating. Begging you on my knees. And I'll say never, just stay forever. Will you come back to me? Just come back to me. -Come Back to Me - Amely  
><em>42 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (8)**

**Thalia Grace** Dude, get over her!

**Connor Stoll** I can't :( I LOVE HER!

**Thalia Grace** Why did she break up with you, anyway?

**Connor Stoll** I kinda... sorta... maybe might have told her about demigods...

**Everyone** WHAT!

**Connor Stoll** She thought I was lying and she got really mad at me for making up something like that. So she dumped me. :(

**Aphrodite** I told you, you'll meet the right girl!

**Connor Stoll** How do you know?

**Aphrodite** I'm the goddess of love. I know everything that has to do with dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

Puppet Zuko: Hey, I already have a girlfriend! -takes out puppet Mai- -girlish voice- Dump me again and I'mma mess you up! Stab stab stab stab stab!

-Awkward Silence-

Haha. Normally I wouldn't watch pointless videos on YouTube, but this is just hilarious!  
><em>38 minutes ago<br>_**Zaira Perez, Travis Stoll,** and 4 others like this

**Comments (5)**

**Zaira Perez** I LOVE THE PUPPET BENDERS!

**Connor Stoll** Nah. The Potter Puppet Pals are better!

**Zaira Perez** Puppet Benders! OH I WANT A ZUKO PUPPET! AND KATARA! AND I WANNA MAKE THEM DATE! ZUTARA FOREVER!

**Katie Gardner** No way! Kataang!

**Percy Jackson** Whoa. Nothing worse than having two girls fight over which couple is better O.o

* * *

><p><strong>ALL AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER FANS, WHO DO YOU THINK IS BETTER? ZUKO AND KATARA OR KATARA AND AANG? ZUTARA FTW!<strong>

**AND ALSO, those videos are called Avatar The Last Puppet Bender. They're hilarious! Here's a preview.**

**Avatar The Last Puppet Bender: Hot Air**

**Note: Sokka and Aang are on Appa. Zuko is on his ship thing. You know, the one he uses to get to The Western Air Temple. And its really loud out there so they can't hear what they're saying. **

**Aang: Appa, get us outta here boy! Yip yip!**

**Zuko: Wait I'm not here to fight you!**

**Aang: What did he say?**

**Sokka: I don't know. I can't hear with all this noise!**

**Zuko: I said, I'm not here to fight you!**

**Aang: You're not here to fine tune?**

**Sokka: FINE TUNE WHAT, YOU NUTTER?**

**Zuko: What'd you say about my mother?**

**Aang: Did he just call me his brother?**

**Haha. These vids are really funny! Trust me! I laughed so hard when I first saw these!**

**-Zaira**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Haha three updates in one day! Aren't I awesome? **

**Kovu1011: **Thanks! I love kicking asses!

**alexandriarulzforeva:** Okay! I'll search up the song and I'll put it in the next chapter!

**Laylaenchantix101: **Yup!

**TheGreekGoddessAphrodite: **GASP! HOW DARE YOU? Just kidding. Its okay if you like Kataang. But I go for Zutara. Zuko was actually Katara's love interest but then they changed it. Because the main character just _has_ to get the girl. To me Zutara would make more sense. They're closer in age, they have a lot in common (both stubborn, moms are dead/gone, masters of their element, can get frustrated easily). I just wish they would've worked out.

**RandomGirl143:** Yes it has! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon <strong>So **Hades **really DID break his oath, huh? Hehe. Knew it!  
><em>35 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (9)**

**Demeter** What! SO HE CHEATED ON MY BABY MORE THAN ONCE?

**Hades **How did you know, Poseidon?

**Poseidon** Percy told me that some new demigods arrived at camp. And that one was a daughter of Hades!

**Hades **Oh yeah... CURSE **Percy Jackson **FOR MAKING US CLAIM ALL OF OUR CHILDREN!

**Poseidon **Haha.

**Athena **Oh come on, Kelp Head. Like Percy is really you're only demigod son!

**Zeus **Wow. You just got told by your own niece!

**Hera **Oh don't act like you don't have anymore demigod children, Zeus! You have TONS OF OTHER KIDS WITH OTHER WOMEN! AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH?

**Zeus **Uh I'm gonna go to bed... NIGHTY NIGHT!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll <strong>WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU NUT BURGER! Lol.  
><em>32 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (13)**

**Nico di Angelo **The Amazing World of Gumball? Really? How childish can you be?

**Travis Stoll **You don't watch it?

**Nico di Angelo **Nope

**Zaira Perez** Really?

**Nico di Angelo **Really.

**Percy Jackson **What about Adventure Time?

**Nico di Angelo **Nope.

**Travis Stoll **WHY? HAVE YOU NO SHAME! All kids watch stuff like that! Even older kids...

**Nico di Angelo **In case you haven't noticed, I've had to grow up faster than other kids since Bianca died and couldn't look after me!

**Percy Jackson **Oh yeah...

**Zaira Perez **You people can be SO insensitive!

**Nico di Angelo **What about you making fun of Canadian Bacon?

**Zaira Perez **That's different! ITS. JUST. HAM! -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon <strong>Don't wanna be an American Idiot...  
><em>27 minutes ago<br>_**Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo,** and 8 others like this

**Comments (1)**

**Athena** That's because you're a godly idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gardner <strong>NEVER put **Zaira Perez**'s iPod on shuffle when the younger demigods are around! THEY. ARE. SCARRED! Especially when **Travis Stoll **and **Connor Stoll** EXPLAINED the lyrics to them.  
><em>24 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Annabeth Chase **Oh my gods, what happened?

**Katie Gardner** We were with the kids teaching them archery and I wanted to listen to music. So I connected it to the speakers in the arena and put shuffle. Then "Not The American Average" by Asking Alexandria came up.

**Annabeth Chase **What's so bad about that?

**Nico di Angelo **Here are the lyrics. 'Come on baby, keep it down. Honey hush your lips. Clothes trailing from the backdoor. To the bedroom. And I don't even know your name. Give me all you've got. Make this night worth my time. Make this worth my time. What I would give to live this night again. I knew when I first saw you, you would fuck like a whore. You would fuck like a whore. Hope they hear you scream for more. YEAH!'

**Annabeth Chase **Oh... my... gods! POOR KIDS! AND TRAVIS AND CONNOR _EXPLAINED_ IT TO THEM!

**Katie Gardner **YES!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll - Nico di Angelo <strong>How's Squeakers the Bear? HAH!  
><em>21 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (3)**

**Nico di Angelo **SHUT UP!

**Travis Stoll **But really? You're a 13 year old dude and you have a teddy bear?

**Nico di Angelo **Don't judge me...

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Gardner <strong>I saw Cyberbully. Its so sad!  
><em>17 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (5)**

**Annabeth Chase** I know right? I can't believe that happened! Especially with Taylor's best friend creating a fake person on that website!

**Katie Gardner** I know! I cried 8 times!

**Clarisse La Rue** Even I teared up a bit...

**Percy Jackson** Oh Clarisse, you do have a heart.

**Clarisse La Rue** Watch it, Prissy!

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say except REVIEW!<strong>

**-Zaira**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello strangers! XD**

**Anyway, I've got a new idea that I wanna do!**

**I'm going to advertise YOUR STORIES! So if you want your story to be advertised, review and tell me which story. I'll read it so I can give everyone a little preview of it so they can see if they want to read it. Here's the first story I'm advertising simply because it is A-MA-ZING!**

**This story is called "Stalking Zuko" by emletish. Its so funny and amazing! For anyone who loves Avatar The Last Airbender and the couple Zutara (Zuko and Katara) you'll love it! You don't even have to be a fan of ATLA! You'll love it anyway. And yes, it is a completed story.**

**Basically, it takes place right after Zuko joins the Gaang back in the Western Air Temple. Katara still doesn't trust him and decides to stalk, or how she likes to say, "observe", him to find out more about him so that she won't be surprised by anything if he goes against them. It also has a sequel called "Not Stalking Zuko" which is currently in process. SO, GO AND READ IT!... WELL, AFTER YOU READ THIS! **

**OH AND I'VE RE-NAMED THIS! TO FATESBOOK! Sounds close to FaceBook, huh?**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes <strong>Poke war, anyone?  
><em>47 minutes ago<br>_**Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll**, and 14 others like this

**Comments (10)**

**Ares **I'm in. Only because it has the word war in it. I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR GODLY ASSES!

**Aphrodite **Yes! Poking shows love sometimes! 3

**Hades **Exactly how do you play?

**Nico di Angelo **You go to someone's FatesBook profile and click the button that says poke.

**Percy Jackson **And then you keep poking people back and forth until they get so annoyed that they quit. It goes on and on until there's on person left.

**Annabeth Chase **I've already got a plan!

**Travis Stoll **How do you plan something for a poke war?

**Annabeth Chase **I've got my laptop and phone with me. I'll some people with my laptop and others with my phone. That way, I'll poke people 50% more times than you normally would with just poking on a laptop.

**Zaira Perez **:O wow.

**Hermes **Anyway, LET THE POKE WAR BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>poked **Annabeth Chase, Poseidon, **and 10 other people  
><em>45 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (1)**

**Annabeth Chase **Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're dating!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>Okay... **Travis Stoll **and **Connor Stoll **take poke wars to a new level! D:  
><em>43 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (3)**

**Artemis **What are they doing?

**Nico di Angelo **They're literally going around POKING people.

**Travis Stoll **ITS FUN!

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez <strong>Someone stole the Aphrodite cabin's makeup!  
><em>39 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (9)**

**Piper McLean **Yeah its hilarious seeing my sisters all freaking out!

**Drew **Alright... WHICH ONE OF YOU DIMWITS STOLE OUR MAKE UP?

**Travis Stoll **Aww yeah! AWESOME PRANK!

**Drew **GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL DESTROY YOU!

**Travis Stoll **Calm down. Its not like make up is your life source.

**Drew **Getting... hard... to... breathe... owe uta';lpo

**Travis Stoll **What just happened?

**Piper McLean **She fainted and her face landed on her keyboard! HAHA!

**Connor Stoll **Anyone wanna draw on her face?  
><em>24 people like this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zaira Perez <strong>changed her work to **Top Banana **at **Hot Topic  
><strong>_36 minutes ago_

**Comments (6)**

**Thalia Grace **Top Banana?

**Zaira Perez **Hehe. I got it from Ben 10: Alien Force!

**Connor Stoll **You know what a banana looks like? ;)

**Thalia Grace **Disgusting.

**Zaira Perez **Hey you have to admit a lot of stuffed are shaped like that. I feel sorry for guys! Bananas, banana peppers **(A/N: Yes they exist),** pickles, cucumbers, corn, some water bottles. See? LOL.

**Connor Stoll **-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>Evil beware. We have waffles!  
><em>23 minutes ago<br>_**Zeus, Hermes, **and 11 others like this

**Comments (9)**

**Nico di Angelo **Hey, what about "Come to the dark side. We have cookies."

**Zaira Perez **Lets see... waffles or cookies?... I'M GOING WITH WAFFLES! :D

**Nico di Angelo **Boo.

**Percy Jackson **WAFFLES!

**Nico di Angelo **COOKIES!

**Percy Jackson **WAFFLES!

**Nico di Angelo **COOKIES!

**Grover Underwood **TIN CANS!

**Nico di Angelo **and **Percy Jackson **…

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>has created the group **Team Waffles  
><strong>_20 minutes ago_

**Zaira Perez, Katie Gardner, **and a few others have joined **Team Waffles  
><strong>_20 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>has created the group **Team Cookies  
><strong>_20 minutes ago_

**Hades, Clarisse La Rue, **and a few others have joined **Team Cookies  
><strong>_20 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon <strong>Bah I'm getting sick of this Poke War. I'M OUT!  
><em>19 minutes ago<em>

**Comments (6)**

**Athena **I knew you would give up, Kelp Head!

**Demeter **I'm out too. I've wasted too much time on this and not enough time with cereal!

**Persephone **Mother! Enough with the cereal!

**Katie Gardner **I'm out too! Annabeth is going crazy with the pokes! Right after I poke her, she's already poked me back!

**Annabeth Chase **I WILL WIN THIS POKE WAR! MUAHAHA.

**Percy Jackson **Annabeth, calm down...

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think will win the Poke War? And review if you're Team Waffle or Team Cookie! And with your first and last name so I can add you!<strong>

**REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT THAT STORY I TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT!**

**-Zaira**


End file.
